El fin de la tormenta y el comienzo de los buenos tiempos
by GinnyLilyPotter7
Summary: Todo ha terminado. La guerra ha llegado a su fin. Por lo que Harry y los suyos se disponen a tomar nuevos rumbos a sus vidas, intentando sobrellevar el dolor que ha causado la muerte de sus seres queridos. Cosas sorprendentes están por suceder y un secreto guardado hace ya muchos años saldrá a la luz dando un giro trascendental en la vida de todos… Pero, en especial en la de Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La Carta

Luego de explicarles todo lo ocurrido a Ron y Hermione, Harry salió con sus amigos del despacho del director y se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos ya pensando solamente en su cama calentita y adoselada y tal vez también en pedirle a Kreacher unos sándwiches. Iban por las escaleras (ahora destrozadas) y cuando estuvieron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, Hermione lo sujeto del brazo haciendo que el la mirara con extrañeza e impaciencia:

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Harry

- Deberías de ponerte la capa... después de lo ocurrido...todos querrán hablar hasta no poder contigo...y no te dejaran descansar...

- Si hermano, haz lo que dice Hermione-dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo y dirigiéndose a ella acoto- tú siempre tan inteligente...

Ante aquel cumplido, la chica se sonrojo y miro para otro lado entonces, ambos amigos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Harry soltó una carcajada y dijo- esta bien- y se echo la capa por encima.

Al entrar, Harry se escabulló por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos y ¡POR FIN! lo que había ansiado toda la noche: su cama con dosel lo esperaba, siempre calentita y cómoda. Harry se desvistió, se puso el pijama y cuando iba apagar la luz decidió llamar a Kreacher.

-¿Kreacher?-musito y apenas pronuncio su nombre, este apareció con un sonoro ¡CRACK! Era un elfo domestico anciano, con pliegues de piel colgando, dándole el aspecto de un elefante viejo, con orejas puntiagudas y peludas, una nariz que parecía morro de cerdo, diminutos ojos inyectados en sangre y feos pies pero, estaba impecablemente limpio.

-El amo Harry me ha llamado-dijo el anciano elfo haciendo una reverencia tocando con su nariz sus feos pies-Kreacher esta muy orgullos de su amo, porque ha salvado al mundo mágico ¿qué es lo que desea el amo?

-Emm... gracias Kreacher por tus palabras. Te llame por que quería pedirte unos sándwiches y un jugo de calabaza...

-Los sándwiches ¿de que desea amo?-dijo amablemente con su ronca voz- uno sofisticado con lechugas frescas, rodajas de tomate, huevos de búho, cebolla y queso de cabra; uno de solamente carne de lechuza o uno simple de jamón y queso.

Cuando Kreacher terminó su monólogo, Harry lo miro con cara de asco al escuchar los dos primeros sándwiches que le ofrecía y finalmente contesto:

-Emm... creo que el ultimo de ellos.

-¿El de jamón y queso, señor?- pregunto Kreacher como si no recordara cual era el ultimo sándwich que ofreció.

-¡SI!-contesto Harry aliviado.

-Como usted diga amo-dijo Kreacher, hizo su habitual reverencia y desapareció con un ¡CRACK!

Harry se recostó en la cama esperando su sándwich y pensó en todo lo ocurrido esa noche...Voldemort muerto "¡si, ya podré tener una vida normal!"Se dijo, pero también en sus seres queridos: Fred, Lupin y Tonks. George perdió a su gemelo, a su otra mitad, a la mitad de su alma...Lupin y Tonks no llegarían a conocer a su hijo Teddy, su ahijado y se prometió a si mismo cuidar y ayudar a Teddy, a contarle historias sobre sus padres para que los recuerde como héroes. Pensó en los Weasley: Molly, que estaría muy deprimida y llorando desconsoladamente por que se cumplió uno de sus mayores temores: perder a uno de sus hijos; Arthur, también porque el pasaba mucho tiempo con los gemelos, hasta los ayudaba con sus travesuras; Bill, Charlie, Percy y Ron, su mejor amigo, estarán destrozados y por ultimo, pensó en ella, en su pelirroja: Ginny. Ella seguro que estaría llorando la muerte de su hermano. Sentía mucha culpa, muchísima y recordó como era esa persona que tanto amaba y tan especial y esencial era en su vida: sus hermosos ojos color entre miel y chocolate, su largo y fragante cabello pelirrojo, en ese aroma floral que lo volvía loco...Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, agarro pergamino y pluma y comenzó a escribir:

_Queridísima Ginny:_

_ mañana al levantarte, ven al dormitorio de los chicos y despiértame por favor, pero ven con cuidado para que nadie lo sepa...Sobre todo Ron. Quiero hablar contigo, aclararte algunas cosas y... ya veremos que mas._

_Respóndeme en una carta y entrégasela a Kreacher..._

_ Con cariño_

_ Harry_

_P.D.: te extraño._

Harry doblo la carta con mucho cuidado y espero al elfo para dársela y justo en ese momento ¡CRACK! llegó Kreacher con una bandeja llena de sándwiches y un termo con jugo de calabaza.

-Kreacher ha traído al amo lo que pidió-dijo dejando la bandeja en las rodillas de Harry y preguntó-¿se le ofrece algo mas, amo Harry?-e hizo una larga reverencia.

-Si Kreacher-dijo Harry tomando la carta- quisiera que entregues esto a Ginny Weasley y espera a que te de una carta como respuesta y... ¡ah! asegúrate de darle a solas, también que lo lea solamente ella y trátala de buena manera...

-Como quiera el amo-dijo Kreacher y fue a cumplir con su cometido.

Acto seguido, Harry sacó el mapa del merodeador y busco el puntito que decía "Ginny".

Ginny se encontraba en uno de los baños de chicas del segundo piso cuando apareció Kreacher. Parecía muy feliz de entregar la carta y dijo con una sonrisa entusiasmado:

-Kreacher ha venido a entregarle una carta de mi amo a usted, amiga de Harry Potter.-reverencia.

-¡Ay! Kreacher me asustaste...-dijo Ginny sobresaltada que se estaba lavando las manos y la cara de tanto llorar. Al sobresaltarse, salpico a Kreacher con pequeñas gotitas de agua.

-Discúlpeme amiga de Harry Potter, no era esa mi intención- dijo Kreacher apenado.

-No importa Kreacher, ¿dijiste que era una carta de Harry...?-dijo ella emocionada.

-Si señorita Ginny y dice el amo que tiene que responderla: a solas, sin que nadie lea y entregársela a Kreacher para que Kreacher pueda devolver al amo la carta- y entrego la carta a Ginny.

Esta la leyó e hizo aparecer una pluma para contestar y se la entrego al elfo.

Harry miraba el mapa y encontró el puntito que mas le interesaba desde la búsqueda de los horrocruxes en el baño de chicas del segundo piso mientras, comía sus sándwiches hasta que...

¡CRACK! apareció el elfo domestico y dijo.

- Kreacher ha traído la respuesta al amo- dijo con su ronca voz haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias Kreacher-dijo Harry terminando su jugo de calabaza y comenzó a leer:

_Querido Harry:_

_ este elfo me asusto, de repente se apareció aquí en el baño y, ¡pobre! lo salpique con agua. Te despertare y luego hablaremos de eso que me quieres contar..._

_ Te extrañé mucho y estoy impaciente por que sea mañana..._

_ Dulces Sueños..._

_ Ginny_

Harry suspiro también ansioso, le dijo que lo extrañaba. Esa era una esperanza y le deseo dulces sueños...Si que iba dormir bien como no lo hacia desde hace mucho, hasta que se dio cuenta que el elfo seguía ahí cuando lo saco de su ensimismamiento y dijo:

-¿Quien es?

-¿quien es quien?-pregunto confundido Harry.

-La chica...-dijo Kreacher con picardía-porque parece que será también mi ama...

Harry se sonrojo y dijo-Es mi no...una amiga mía, ¿porque lo preguntas Kreacher? ¿y porque dices eso?

-Porque Kreacher ha visto al amo Harry y a la señorita Weasley besándose en el jardín, parecían muy enamorados...-dijo otra vez avergonzando a Harry-pero Kreacher debe castigarse por espiar al amo- y quiso agarrar una lámpara para golpearse con ella.

-¡Me has vis…! ¡No Kreacher, te prohíbo que te auto castigues…! no importa, no es nada...

-Gracias amo, ¿necesita algo más, señor?

-Si Kreacher, llévate esta bandeja y ve a descansar-le dijo el amablemente.

-Esta bien amo-hizo su reverencia y ¡CRACK! desapareció.

Harry se acostó, pensó en que mañana hablaría con Ginny. Tener el estomago lleno le daba sueño, mas del que ya tenia porque apenas cerro los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Ginny es una veela.

Harry dormía profundamente desde hacia ya unas cuantas horas. Hace mucho tiempo que no descansaba en un lugar cómodo pero, ese descanso no se prolongaría demasiado porque una pelirroja, muy hermosa y valiente, vendría a cumplir con su promesa: despertar a Harry. Y allí estaba, ahurtadillas salió de su cuarto y de puntitas entro al de los varones de séptimo año que, comparado con el de las chicas, era un verdadero desorden: baúles abiertos, cascara de caramelos por el piso, zapatos esparcidos por toda la habitación, camisetas tiradas…en fin, ya se acercó a la cama que estaba junto a la ventana, corrió las cortinas lentamente y lo encontró: estaba acostado (de costado) con un brazo estirado bajo la almohada de plumas. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse la ropa del día anterior, que estaba sucia y con restos de sangre. Parecía muy tranquilo por su respiración lenta y acompasada. No lo quería despertar pero el se lo pidió así que le susurró al oído:

-Harry…-nada-Harry… -su cabello resbaló sobre la cara de el, que al sentir de nuevo ese aroma floral que desprendía, aspiro lentamente disfrutando de la sensación que le producía.

-Ginny…-murmuró. No estaba completamente despierto pero la reconoció.

-Harry…despierta…tu me dijis…-le iba a decir _me dijiste que te despertara_ pero se interrumpió al oír que alguien abría la puerta_. "Seguro que es Ron…"_pensó y para evitar problemas, se escondió debajo de la cama.

-Ginny…-seguía diciendo Harry tontamente y la nombrada soltó una risita-Ginny…-el que entro a la habitación se acercaba-Ginny…

-Harry, despierta porque McGonagall quie…

-Ginny…

-¡HARRY!, despierta, ¡SOY RON!, no Ginny…-contesto irritado el inoportuno de su mejor amigo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! pero…-ahí recién abrió los ojos. El creyó que era Ginny, le dijo que lo despertara y percibió su perfume…

-Te dije que despertaras para ir abajo porque McGonagall quiere hablar contigo…

-Ah…si, si ya…me tomare un baño y luego…luego voy-dijo finalmente soltando unos cuantos bostezos al incorporarse.

-Esta bien-decía Ron que le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Le irritó un poco haber escuchado que su amigo _soñaba_ con su hermanita-iré a comer algo, tengo hambre…

-Cuando no…-dijo sarcásticamente Ginny sin darse cuenta.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-se extraño Ron.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Harry adormilado.

-Alguien…no nada-se rindió el pelirrojo-solo que…bueno, me voy. Quiero comer un poco de pastel.

Harry se desperezo sentado en su cama. Se sentía extraño, una rara paz reinaba en el ambiente; culpable, por todas las muertes que ocasiono la guerra y estaba un poco triste porque (según el) Ginny no lo había despertado… ¿será que se olvidó? ¿Se arrepintió?, pero había percibido su olor…tal vez, de tanto que quería verla, se lo imaginó…Pero había sentido un poco de cosquillas al oler su perfume. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, esperando que fuera cierto, tomo una camiseta polo con rayas horizontales blancas y marrones, unos vaqueros, ropa interior y su toalla, que Kreacher le había preparado al pie de su cama, para darse una ducha.

Una media hora más tarde, (en la que Ginny ahuyento como diez arañas de su cabeza) Harry salió del baño totalmente vestido. Le había hecho bien porque se sentía mas relajado. Se sentó nuevamente en su cama para secarse los descalzos pies. Se puso los calcetines para luego calzarse unas converse negras. Iba a comenzar a atarse los cordones cuando sintió unas manos suaves y de largos y delicados dedos sobre su hombro. Se estremeció al sentirla. Ella sonrió al ver el efecto que producía sobre el.

-Hola Harry-le saludo Ginny sonriéndole con ternura.

-¡Ginny!-exclamo Harry y la abrazo con todo el amor y el cariño que se guardo para ella ese último año. Estaba feliz de encontrarla sana y salva. Quería decirle cuanto la amaba y extrañaba pero no le parecía el momento.

-Te extrañe mucho…-susurro embobado por la fragancia de su pelo. Respiraba profundamente. A Ginny le daba gracia que hiciera eso.

-Yo también-murmuro ella y con una risita añadió-pero te agradecería si dejaras de hacer eso por que pareces una de esas aspidarodas.

-Hmm…

-Que dejes de hacer eso por que pareces una de esas aspidarodas muggle.

-Oh lo siento…-se lamento Harry separándose, sonrojado, y sonriéndole dijo- y se llaman aspiradoras no aspidarodas.

-Como sea- se impaciento ella- bueno, ¿vamos abajo?

-Vamos…-contesto el sin ganas y se iba a levantar cuando…

-Espera…-le sujeto del brazo lo que ocasiono otro estremecimiento de parte de el-tus agujetas-le aviso ella. Como Harry tenia una pierna sobre la cama y la otra en elpiso se dispuso a atarlas.

En ese incomodo silencio ininterrumpido, Harry se decía una y otra vez: _"vamos, es ahora o nunca…es un momento perfecto...no esta nadie, solamente ella y yo… ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser…?" _Miraba como sus delicadas manos ataban sus cordones y le dio escalofríos cuando alzo su otro pie sobre la cama para poder atarlo mejor. Todo en ella era perfecto para su gusto: su cabello pelirrojo, su suave piel, sus destelleantes ojos color miel, las graciosas pequitas en su nariz, sus labios carmín…quería besarla pero no quería parecer precipitado…

Ginny termino de atarle sus agujetas (como si fuera un niño…pfff!) y lo escrutaba con la mirada con tal intensidad, que el bajo la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-pregunto ella. Hasta su voz le parecía tan agradable cual melodía.

-Yo… ¿sabes?...-carraspeo. Comenzaba a balbucear de nuevo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ya se lo pidió una vez y suponía que ahora seria mas fácil, pero no…esa pelirroja tenia siempre el mismo efecto en el- esto…- Ginny sonrió de lado al oír sus balbuceos y le tomo una mano. De verdad que le parecía un niño porque se volvió a estremecer. Suspiro…¿Por qué era tan difícil?- bueno, yo…yo te amo y en este horrible año nunca, pero nunca he dejado de amarte…-Ginny sonrió al escuchar eso y lo miraba con cariño- y te juro que no tuve tiempo de lidiar con alguna veela…-ella frunció el ceño pero Harry no se dio cuenta- y si lo tuviera tampoco lo haría porque…porque con la única chica, para mi una veela, con la que quiero estar es…es contigo Ginny…-ella volvió a sonreír y soltó una lagrima de felicidad. Harry levanto la mirada y la atrapó con su dedo y despejo el rostro de ella de su pelirrojo cabello. Ginny cerro los ojos cuando lo hizo pero luego los abrió para seguir escuchándolo-te extrañe muchísimo Ginny, te amo y me preguntaba si…si querrías volver a ser mi novia…-bajo de nuevo la cabeza desesperanzado. Ella, en cambio, tenia una gran sonrisa- lo entendería si no ya que te he hecho sufrir mucho o si has encontrado a alguien…-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- alguien me…-decía pero fue interrumpido por Ginny que tomo su rostro entre sus manos y cerro los ojos. Ella lentamente se le acerco y lo beso. El le correspondió despacio, disipando todas las dudas que anteriormente tenia. Se estremeció cuando sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos, los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron, no se esperaba eso… Parecía que todas las células de su cuerpo comenzaran a bailar y ese cosquilleo en el estomago surgió nuevamente al estar cerca de ella. No existía nada más que ellos dos. Finalmente se separaron despacio lamentado que el momento acabase.

-¿Eso es un si…?-pregunto Harry sonriendo de lado mas animado.

-Claro que si tontín- le contestó Ginny dándole palmaditas en el cachete produciéndole más estremecimientos a Harry. Ginny lo notó y se rió. Se abrazo a el poniendo su cabeza a la altura de su corazón, que parecía estar latiendo tan rápido como tan despacio a la vez…Finalmente, el le dio un beso en la coronilla para quedarse un ratito mas abrazados, agradeciendo a Merlín que nada haya cambiado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La maratón

Harry y Ginny bajaron de las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos con las manos entrelazadas y eso hizo que muchos de sus compañeros los miraran por varias razones: uno, tenían las manos entrelazadas; dos, estaban juntos (_¿no habían cortado?_ se preguntaban algunas personas_)_ y tres, ese era Harry Potter "El niño que sobrevivió" "El Elegido" "El Salvador" con Ginny Weasley, la chica mas popular de Hogwarts.

Harry se dio cuenta de que cometió un error al no traer su capa de invisibilidad, por que de pronto todos se fueron en masa a hacerles preguntas. Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar:

-Permiso chicos…permiso-ya estaba comenzando a enojarse-permiso…-la gota que colmo el vaso- ¡PERMISO O LES TIRO UN MALEFICIO!- y sus compañeros se apartaron al instante porque todo el mundo sabia que ella era una experta en el maleficio de mocomurciélagos, y nadie quería quedar así…

Avanzaron hasta llegar al retrato en donde Harry, atentamente (la verdad que estaba siempre atento, más que antes, desde la búsqueda de los horrocruxes y más aun con Ginny), la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a salir del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Gracias…-dijo con asombro Ginny- que caballeroso amaneciste.

-Fue un placer-le dijo siguiendo la corriente, inclinándose como un caballero medieval ante una princesa, por que eso el pensaba que era Ginny: su princesita. Le sonrió y ella se derritió como oro fundiéndose.

Iban caminando tranquilamente juntos de la mano hasta que Harry vio a otra masa de estudiantes que los perseguía tratando de hacerles preguntas o simplemente hablar con ellos.

-Oh, oh…-dijo Harry preocupado-Ginny…Gin… ¡Ginny, voltéate! – exclamó.

-¡Ay noo!-dijo ella molesta al darse vuelta- ¡acaso no se dan cuenta de que queremos comer el maldito desayuno!

-No lo creo…además, a estas horas, ya debería de ser almuerzo… ¡CORRE!-grito Harry estirándola de la mano para que no se quede atrás.

Toda esa masa de estudiantes los perseguía, hasta que llegaron al Gran Salón y casi chocaron con la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Pero que…? Sr. Potter y Srta. Weasley ¡¿Por qué corren?!- les preguntó, mas bien, los reprendió la profesora escandalizada.

-Es que…profesora-decía Harry sin aliento.

-¡Nos persiguen!-consiguió articular Ginny.

-¿Quién?-pregunto nuevamente la Minerva pero encontró la respuesta al ver a los estudiantes irrumpiendo en el Gran Salón, ahí la profesora explotó- ¡PERO COMO SE LES OCURRE PERSEGUIR COMO MANIACOS AL SR. POTTER Y A LA SRTA. WEASLEY!¡¿HAY ALGUNA RAZON COHERENTE?!-los regañó haciendo que todas los curiosos pares de ojos que habían en ese momento en el Gran Salón se centre en el espectáculo-¡VAMOS AL PATIO! YA ENCONTRE A LOS ADECUADOS PARA LIMPIAR LOS RESTOS DE SNARGALLUF Y RECOGER MANDRAGORAS…-todos los estudiantes bajaron la cabeza y pusieron la cara que uno tendría en el lecho de un intimo amigo muy enfermo-bueno Harry-este se sorprendió de que lo llamara por su nombre-te espero en mi despacho…¡ah! y a ti también Ginny-esta se mas que sorprendió, se asombro. La profesora les dedico una sonrisa y condujo a los estudiantes a cumplir su castigo por su comportamiento.

Harry y Ginny se miraron y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Ginny recupero primera el aliento y dijo:

-Bueno, ¡hay una buena noticia!- anuncio

-¿Cuál?

-ya no correrán una maratón para alcanzarte como "maniacos", según la profesora McGonagall…al menos si no quieren quedar empapados con pus de snargalluf…

-¡Ah si, que alegría! ya me estaba preocupando…¡no puedo moverme un paso! casi me asfixian…-dijo el poniendo cara de alivio y fingiendo dramatismo. Ginny rió de nuevo, estaba diferente…

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y escucharon los murmullos y cuchicheos de todos los que se encontraban allí.

-Me esta molestando mucho esto…-dijo de pronto Harry. Ginny soltó una risita.-¿de qué te ríes?

-De nada- y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Harry se sonrojo y Ginny sonrío satisfecha con el resultado. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el Gran Salón.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ahora subió el volumen de los cotilleos…-fingió enojo él. La verdad era que le encantaba que todos se enteraran de que era nuevamente novio de Ginny Weasley. Escucharon que alguien decía:_¿Harry Potter tiene novia?¿no es esa Ginny Weasley?_y hubieron algunas chicas de cursos más bajos, como Romilda Vane y sus amigas, que miraban con odio a Ginny.

-Por lo menos te di un segundo de silencio-y le dio un beso en la mejilla- y también me aseguro de que ninguna chica, que no sea yo, se te acerque…- y se encogió de hombros. El sonrió ante las ocurrencias de la pelirroja. Nadie le quitaba un ojo de encima a ambos.

Se levantaron y se dirigían a la puerta cuando un niño de tercero más o menos que se había colado a la batalla, se dirigía a ellos con pergamino y pluma, seguro que para un autógrafo…Entonces pregunto:

-¿Me-me darías un autógrafo?-pregunto amable y tímido.

-¿Sabes que? te lo daré-dijo Harry mirando al niño-pero tampoco me mires como si fuera Merlín…-le dijo al ver como el chico lo miraba-A mi no me gusta firmar autógrafos, ni tener entrevistas ni nada, además si me pides un autógrafo por derrotar a Voldemort-el niño hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre-debes recordar que todos luchamos incluso tu ¿no es cierto?-el chico asintió-por lo tanto tu, todos los caídos y los sobrevivientes que lucharon son héroes. Solo te lo doy por que me lo pediste cortésmente y no viniste a perseguirme como esos chicos que viste sin dejarme comer…-el muchacho puso cara de reflexión…la verdad que no pensó en eso, lo que si que, le paso lo que tenia en la mano y Harry lo firmo.

-Gracias.

-De nada-Harry miro a Ginny-odio hacer esto -Ginny le sonrió-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Una de las cosas por las que te quiero es porque, a pesar de ser Harry Potter "el niño que sobrevivió" sigues teniendo los pies en la tierra y te comportas como si no fueras una persona famosa…Además de la cara que puso el niño cuando lo hablabas…y tu con tu perorata ahí.

-Ah si, muy simpático…-dijo el en tono sarcástico-en serio no me gusta ser el centro de atención, ni firmar autógrafos, ni que esas niñas me persigan por ser famoso…Solo quiero ser por un día al menos solo, por un día solo…Harry, no Harry Potter "el niño que sobrevivió"-ella le tomo la mano pero el se soltó. Ginny le miro confundida hasta que Harry le rodeo los hombros con sus brazos y le sonrió. Se abrazo a él mientras iban al despacho.

-Ginn…

-Hmm…

-¿De que querrá hablarnos McGonagall?

-No lo se-dijo alzando su cabeza para verlo mejor-tiene sentido que te llame a ti después de todo pero... ¿a mi?, no se de que es lo que quiere decirnos.

-Te amo Ginn, no olvides eso…

-¡Oh en serio! gracias por hacerme recordar porque lo había olvidado…-dijo ella fingiendo luego añadió ya hablando en serio-claro que lo se, pero no mas que yo…

-¡JA! imposible…-le dijo el como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-claro que si…

-Claro que no…

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no…

-¡Agh! ya te dije que si…- dijo ella poniendo puchero

-¿A dónde era que íbamos?

-Al despacho de McGonagall tonto…-dijo ella con una risita.

-Al despacho… ¡Por Merlín! vamos rápido…-dijo Harry pensando que Ginny lo afectaba en todos lo sentidos y apresuraron el paso para ir al despacho.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: ¡HEY, TORTOLOS!

Al llegar, preguntaron a la gárgola (que estaba tirada en el suelo) si es podían pasar, por que no tenían la contraseña, esta les respondió muy bajito "_Si claro, pasa muchacho" _subieron las escaleras y tocaron para entrar.

-Pasen-escucharon que dijo la profesora y lo hicieron.

-Buenas tardes profesora-dijeron al unísono. Harry instintivamente miro hacia el retrato del ex-director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore pero, también vio que ya habían añadido un nuevo retrato: el de Severus Snape-buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore, profesor Snape.

-Buenas tardes Harry-dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Ginny que también saludó.

-Y ahora este arrogante se atreve a saludarme…-mascullo el profesor Snape con una mueca de amargura.

-Severus, por favor…-comenzó la profesora McGonagall pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Si me atrevo y debí haberlo tratado así hace mucho tiempo por hacer amado a mi madre, por haber prometido cuidarme por ella, por haber sido espía para obtener venganza de su muerte, por haberme ayudado en silencio, debo decirle sinceramente…muchas gracias.-Harry y Snape se mantuvieron la mirada que esta vez no fue de odio mutuo como muchas veces lo había sido, sino que la primera de sorpresa y la segunda de agradecimiento. Ginny y Minerva miraban a Harry asombradas, Dumbledore sonriente y Snape…bueno, el seguía sorprendido.

-¡Mira que solo lo hice por tu madre!-replico el profesor como si fuera un pecado.

-Ya lo se y me alegra de que fuera por ella-contesto Harry y sonrío dejando mas desconcertadas a ambas brujas.

-Bueno Potter, no me vengas así porque tampoco es para que seamos amigos.

-Severus…Harry viene para agradecértelo y para mas cumpliste con lo que te prometiste: ayudar a sobrevivir a Harry y… ¡mira! Sobrevivió ¿y tu le correspondes así?-le dijo Dumbledore en tono severo a Snape-además de que derroto a Voldemort.

-Bueno está bien Potter, de nada-y luego mirándolo con incredulidad-¿has derrotado al Señor Tenebroso?-Harry asintió y escucho que le decían:

-Ya veo que la Srta. Weasley vuelve a estar con usted, señor Potter-dijo la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa que pocas veces se veía en ella.

-Hmm…pues si, ahora que la guerra ha terminado.-dijo el sonriendo a Ginny que se puso roja como su cabello. El profesor de nariz ganchuda puso los ojos en blanco, en cambio, McGonagall y Dumbledore sonrieron- ahora nadie va poder hacerle daño, por lo tanto, nadie nos molestará.

-Y veo que como todo Potter, tiene debilidad por las pelirrojas…- le dijo Dumbledore mirándolo por encima de sus anteojos. Ginny se puso mas roja aun y el sonrió, no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

-¡Dumbledore!-exclamo la profesora.

-Ya, ya Minerva diles de una buena vez para que los has llamado y hazlos sentar también-aun no se habían sentado.

-Bueno, ya escucharon tomen asiento-lo hicieron y seguían tomados de la mano, algo que no paso por alto por ninguno de los profesores. Snape frunció el ceño.- bueno los llame porque, ahora que ya se acabo todo, Kingsley es ahora el ministro me dijo que te preguntara si tu buscarías a tus tíos o algunas personas designadas por el ministerio irían por que como fueron escon…

-No, yo lo haré…No creo que les de gracia que magos, extraños para ellos, los lleven a su casa.

-Si ya me imaginaba tu respuesta…-dijo Minerva confirmando su sospecha.

-Pero, profesora- dio de pronto Ginny-no se aun…

-¡Ah si! Ahí entras tu Ginny, ayudaras a Harry a traer a sus tíos de vuelta-Ginny asintió- yo creo que la pasaran bien…-dijo sonriéndoles nuevamente. Snape rodó los ojos.

-Emm…si-dijo Harry incomodo y se revolvió el pelo-¿algo más profesora?

-¡Ah, si! casi lo olvido y hay una muy buena noticia, que es mejor que te lo diga Molly-la sonrisa de la profesora se hizo mas grande.

-Y profesora…

-¿Si, Harry?

-¿Kingsley no le dijo a usted donde, mas o menos, estaban los Dursley?

-No, no me lo dijo será mejor que se lo preguntes mañana cuando venga aquí. Eso es todo chicos.

-Esta bien- se levanto-adiós profesora, profesor Dumbledore, profesor Snape.

-Hasta luego profesores-dijo Ginny siguiendo a Harry.

-Hasta luego Sr. Potter-se despedía Dumbledore-Srta. Potter-ambos se sonrojaron y el profesor de pelo grasiento solo dijo "Adiós" y salieron. Entonces escucharon que hablaba bajito "_será de que están hablando de la sorpresa" _pensarony se acercaron a la puerta de nuevo para escuchar mejor.

-…Potter no pierde el tiempo-decía la bruja.

-Ya te dije yo que es un Potter y tiene debilidad por las pelirrojas…

-Esas son estupideces-escupió cierto profesor de cabello graso.

-¿Te imaginas dentro de unos años a uno niño de once años, cabello negro despeinado como su padre Albus?

-Si ya me lo imagino…un Potter viniendo a la dirección para un castigo en su primer día de clases…-decía uno de los profesores imaginándose la escena con regodeo.

-Ya Severus…pero sí, yo creo que estos dos terminaran juntos-dijo otro profesor como si estuviera comentando que clima tendríamos mañana.

Harry miro a su novia, ambos se sonrojaron y comenzaron a reír, no por que no les gustara la idea, mas bien por nerviosismo. Ginny era eso justo lo que quería alguna vez en su vida, por supuesto que con Harry a su lado. Él, en cambio, no lo había pensado ya que todo el tiempo buscaba la manera de acabar con Lord Voldemort aunque, le gustaría tener hijos con Ginny como su esposa por supuesto y una imagen le vino a la mente, una el la que había un pequeño de cabello negro con una escoba zumbando por la casa, el persiguiendo al niño y Ginny pisando sus talones, los tres felices y riendo…pero luego se puso nervioso nuevamente porque, para eso, tendría que proponerle matrimonio a Ginny y…_yo no soy bueno en este tipo de cosas,_ pero se acordó de un libro que le regalo Ron: _Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja_ y decidió leerlo luego para facilitar las cosas…Ya tenia solucionado eso pero_…¿y los hermanos de Ginny?_ se pregunto, Ron, era muy celoso…George, no sabia como reaccionaria…y los demás Weasley Bill, Charlie, Percy…no quería quedar mal con ellos…¡los señores Weasley!, seria muy incomodo pedirle la mano de su hija siendo que los quería como si fueran sus padres…

-Harry…-escucho que lo llamaba una voz suave-¡Harry!-exclamo Ginny obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos y tomo la cara de su novio entre sus manos. Este se fue tranquilizando de a poco- te ves pálido ¿quieres que vayamos junto a Madame Pomfrey?-le pregunto.

-No. Madame Pomfrey ya tiene a muchas personas que atender y curar, no me pasa nada.

-¿Te preocupa algo?-pregunto otra vez ella.

_Definitivamente me conoce demasiado bien,_pensó Harry-no no es nada-y la tomo de la cintura delicadamente y continuo-pero creo que esto me curaría…-y la beso delicadamente. Ella acepto gustosa.

-¿Ya se te paso? ¿o falta un poquito mas?-le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla como si estuviera examinándolo.

-Creo que no…-dijo el fingiendo estar débil-sigo sintiéndome fatal-y ahora Ginny lo beso hasta que…

-¡HEY, TORTOLOS! dejen de besarse en publico… ¿Quién será…?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Una alegría mas…

-¡Ron!-exclamó Hermione tomada de la mano de RON.

-¡Hey! ¡Ro-Ro! ¿Que acaso no te acuerdas cuando te besabas…mas bien ¡te comías! a esa anguila?-replico Ginny sin soltar a Harry para fastidiar a su querido hermano. (Uff!golpe bajo)

-Ginny, esta me las…

-¡Ah! con que ahora has abierto por fin los ojos y te fijaste en cierta amiga mía-dijo Ginny cortando a su hermano y dio resultado, justo lo que quería: Ron se puso más rojo que su cabello y Hermione bajo la cabeza para que no le vean la cara.

-¡Ahora pareces un metamorfomago Ron!-le dijo Harry a su amigo sonriendo pues estaba rojísimo de vergüenza y parecía que cambio el tono de su piel a color rojo-Pero dime, ¿están juntos si o no?-dijo Harry fingiendo estar enojado, ya que su amigo sabia que el consideraba a Hermione como una hermana entonces aplico la actitud fingida de celos fraternales y Hermione, se dio cuenta de eso, porque lo miro asustada, Ginny divertida, pero le siguió la corriente y, en cuanto a Ron, el solamente se puso más rojo aun y le dijo con una voz llena de seguridad, o al menos eso parecía:

-Si colega, pero no impedirás que HERMIONE Y YO…

¡JUAAAZZZZZ! Estallaron en carcajadas Harry y Ginny porque, los muy tontos, se habían creído todo.

-Te-tenían que ver su cara…-decía el llorando de risa- ¿creíste que me enojaría contigo por ser el novio de mi hermanita, Ronald? Es que eres tonto…-Hermione lo miro mal-¡felicidades!

-¡Ay Harry!-dijo Hermione y se lanzo a abrazarlo ya que nunca le había llamado "hermanita" y, para mas, ella también sentía eso por el, ambos hijos únicos pero se tenían a los dos…

-Bueno ya…tranquila Hermione-dijo Harry abrazando a su "hermanita"- ¿acaso creías que no te dejaría en paz con Ron POR CELOS TAMBIEN?-añadió lanzándole una significativa mirada a Ron que lo notó.

-Entonces hermano-comenzó Ginny, aparentemente, serena- Harry ya te dio permiso y dijo que te dejaría en paz con Hermione… ahora, TU tienes que dejarnos estar juntos, en paz ¡SIN INTERRUPCIONES POR TUS CELOS MALDITOS!-dijo Ginny. Sabía que no podía negárselo y si lo negaba…le lanzaría un hechizo de mocomurciélagos, ¡simple!

-Esta bien colega ¡pero no te pases!-se resigno, Ron.

-¡Tu tampoco colega!-le advirtió Harry al separarse de Hermione, blandiendo su dedo índice y las chicas comenzaron a reír.

-Bueno, vamos al Gran Salón, mi madre quiere que vayamos por que nos quiere decir algo muy importante…según ella.

-Sin vayan ustedes, ya los alcanzo-contesto el. Quería hablar con Ginny.

-Está bien- dijo Hermione arrastrando a Ron para que no rompa su promesa.

Cuando se fueron, Harry llevo a Ginny a la orilla del lago, el lugar donde comenzó todo y donde termino todo. Se quedó callado, abrazando a Ginny hasta que ella rompió el silencio:

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Estaba pensando…en que…-comenzó despacio.

-¿En que?- dijo ella suavemente.

-En que…te debo una disculpa…lo siento.

-¿Por qué "lo siento"?-pregunto ella para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Por que soy el culpable…-no necesito escuchar más.

-…de todas estas muertes…No, no lo eres, eso no es cierto-por la mejilla del muchacho cayo una lagrima, no podía hacerse el fuerte, ya había sido fuerte por mucho tiempo y no le importaba llorar frente a ella-no Harry, esas personas…-limpio su lagrima y el cerro los ojos-lo hicieron porque fue su decisión, por que le pareció…lo correcto-a ella también se le resbalo una lagrima por la mejilla recordando a su hermano y abrazo a Harry. Este abrió los ojos para decirle:

- Si ya lo se, pero si me hubiera entregado antes…-se lamento.

-…Voldemort estaría vivo y el mundo se volvería una basura de artes oscuras…

-Si pero…

-Pero nada Harry, a ellos les hubiera gustado morir así: luchando.

Se quedaron en silencio y al final dijo:

-Tienes razón…gracias.

-¿Gracias, por que?-pregunto Ginny desconcertada. Al principio le pedía disculpas y luego le agradecía de no se que…

-Por estar conmigo-le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-De nada-repuso ella como si fuera un favor que le había hecho-entonces yo también debería agradecerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Por abrirme tu corazón.

-Tu deberías estar enojada conmigo…-le dijo Harry como si estuviera regañándola.

-¿Pe-pero, que dices?

-Por dejarte por mucho tiempo sin ninguna noticia, debiste de haber sufrido mucho por mi culpa…

-Pero yo quería asumir todo lo que iba a pasar por ser la novia de Harry Potter y por amor a ti sufrí, si, pero reviví.

-¿Cómo que reviviste?-pregunto Harry ingenuo.

-¡Ay Harry! yo me sentía como muerta cuando tu no estabas-Harry bajo la cabeza apenado-pero no te sientas así, yo sabia que algún día tendrías que irte, separarte de mi, para ma-matar a Voldemort, que no te quedarías con los brazos cruzados, que no te conformarías…¡vamos Harry! quiero ver tu sonrisa, sonríe para mi que si yo te veo así, me siento mal también-le dijo Ginny haciendo puchero tratando de animarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y el no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ladeada-así esta mejor-le dijo ella como si estuviera aprendiendo una lección-ahora quiero un beso-y este le dio un beso pequeño pero suave, como terciopelo y su sonrisa fue mas grande aun y le contesto:

-Ginny, no séqué haría sin ti…-suspiro-todos los días el año pasado recordaba el beso que me regalaste y todos los días miraba el mapa del merodeador pensando en ti…me preguntaba si estabas feliz o triste, enojada conmigo o llorando-Ginny estaba conmovida- me daban ganas de dejar mi misión e ir a buscarte, pero recordaba que tenia que terminar con la pesadilla o nunca nadie viviría en paz-miro hacia el lago, la mirada de ella era muy intensa- Cuando me entregue y "morí"-decía e hizo comillas con los dedos en el aire- la imagen de tu rostro, tu sonrisa me vino a la mente, pensando que nunca mas te vería…-y la abrazo fuerte-te quiero Ginny, mas bien, te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo…-Ginny quedo mas conmovida aun con las palabras de Harry, y sin preámbulos se lanzo a besarlo por toda la cara y la cabeza como si fuera su hijo pequeño que había hecho magia por primera vez y luego sello sus labios con los de el, como si fuera el osito de felpa que tanto había buscado y finalmente encontrado…

-Yo también te eche muchísimo de menos- dijo tomándolo por la cara para poder verle los ojos- escuchaba los rumores de que habías muerto, pero yo no lo creía, muy en el fondo de mi corazón sentía que estabas vivo…como otro corazón latiendo-Harry recordó el relicario-y cuando te hiciste del "muerto" se me desgarro el corazón, quería estar también ahí, durmiendo a tu lado, para no sentir mas ese dolor, para por lo menos estar a tu lado, pero no aquí, sino en un lugar mucho mejor…-le decía acariciándole la mejilla- pero ahora debemos estar felices: Voldemort se ha ido, termino, acabo todo y estamos juntos otra vez. ¡Ah! y no olvides esto:

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que te quiero.

-Tu también no te olvides que yo no te quiero-le dijo el y ella se quedo paralizada- yo te amo- ella sonrío aliviada. Harry le dio un beso en la nariz y añadió-creo que deberíamos mantener esto en secreto por respeto a tu familia que aun esta triste, hasta que lo superen todo.

-¿Por qué? si va ser una alegría mas…-dijo ella mirándola con reproche. Estaba ansiosa por que todo el mundo se enterase.

-¿Cómo que "una alegría más"?-le pregunto.

-Ron y Hermione… ¿no lo recuerdas?-le dijo ella con una sonrisita de esas que le encantaban a Harry.

-¡Ah,sí! esos tortolitos…-dijo sonriendo también-Esta bien, cuando tú quieras entonces. Vamos ya nos estarán esperando…-y tomo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse e ir al Gran Salón.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: La Noticia.

Llegaron al Gran Salón y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la Sra. Weasley. Se dio vuelta _seguro que viene para reprendernos_ lo que no sabían es que la Sra. y el Sr. Weasley estaban de muy buen humor como para hacer eso, ya que habían llegado tarde pero, ¿Por qué estaban tan felices? ya lo sabrían. Harry notó que Molly sonreía y le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, una felicidad que no cabía dentro suyo ya que vino hacia ellos dando zancadas, como una niña pequeña. Eso los dejo mas desconcertados que nunca…

-¿Qué ocurre mamá?-pregunto Ginny a su madre preguntándose el motivo de su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Qué que ocurre?-dijo ella desatenta.

-Si, que ocurre he dicho…

-¡AH!-risas. Harry y Ginny levantaron una ceja-pues, que en San Mungo encontraron unos apuntes, creo, de un antepasado del sanador que atendió a tu padre…no recuerdo el nombre ¿ tu sabes Arthur cual es su nombre?-pregunto a su marido pensativa.

-Si, recuerdo que su apellido era Smethwyck.

-¿Hipócrates Smethwyck?-dijo Harry dudoso.

-¡SI!-dijo entusiasmada la Sra. Weasley como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

-Ah… ¿y que pasa con el?-dijo Ginny.

-Ah, si…no se los he dicho, bueno, (je je) lo que pasa es que esos apuntes revelan un arma muy importante para…

-Lo que Molly quiere decir, es que…-Molly lo miro con reproche-es que…

-Es que…-dijo Ginny incitándolos a seguir.

-El tatarabuelo creo un hechizo en la primera guerra que podría hacer que algunos caídos estén a lado nuestro de nuevo…

-Entonces…-decía la Sra. Weasley sonriendo más abiertamente.

-Entonces Fred, Remus, Dora y otros muchos caídos estarán de nuevo…

-¡VIVOS!-dijo su esposa sin poder contenerse.

Cuando la palabra "VIVOS" se proceso en el cerebro de la chica comenzó a reír junto a su madre y la abrazo mas fuerte que nunca. Harry estaba anonadado:_"¡Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin y todos los que fallecieron en la guerra estarán de nuevo con nosotros!"_ y luego pregunto al Sr. Weasley, ya también muy sonriente:

-¿Cuál es ese hechizo, Sr. Weasley?

-Llámame Arthur por favor…

-Está bien, Arthur ¿cual es ese hechizo?-pregunto otra vez mientras Ginny y Molly se agarraban de las manos y saltaban en círculos como niñas: _¡Fred estará vivo, Fred estará vivo!_, era su cantico.

-Según lo que me han dicho-dijo después de soltar una risita por como saltaba su esposa-consistía en potenciar el Ennervate, el hechizo…

-Para hacer despertar a los que desmayan, si…

-Pues, se potenció a Ennervate Máxima para despertarlos, pero tendrán que darles varias pociones: una, para la movilidad; la segunda, para hacer funcionar mejor los órganos y el tercero, para agudizar de nuevo los sentidos…Pero es un secreto porque-añadió al ver que el muchacho iba a preguntar-si los mortífagos sueltos se enteran, podrían utilizarlo con Bellatrix Lestrange o con Voldemort mismo-dijo mas bajito-que lastima que no se pueda utilizar con…Dumbledore, por ejemplo…-se lamentó alzando la voz.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque cuando entierran a una persona, hay una sustancia que impide que el hechizo funcione…-intervino esta vez la Sra. Weasley al terminar de hacer sus niñadas.

Harry se entristeció, pensaba solicitar que lo usen con sus padres ¡pero claro!, ya habían sido enterrados…Ginny noto eso, puso sus manos en su hombro para alcanzarlo de puntillas y le susurró:

-Son ellos ¿verdad?...

_Realmente me conoce mejor yo a mi mismo,_ pensó el y se limito a asentir. Los Sres. Weasley lo miraban como diciendo _¿pero que le pasa a este?, _por que debería estar feliz ¿no?, pero se fijaron en que había algo extraño en ellos. En la cabeza de la señora Weasley se libraba una batalla parecida a la que había tenido Harry en su sexto año:

_-¿Por qué Harry y Ginny vinieron juntos? bueno son amigos pero, ¿realmente lo son o son algo más? porque los había visto tomados de la mano al entrar…_

_-¡AGH! que paranoica te estas volviendo Molly Weasley…_

_-Pero es mi Ginny, mi querida Ginny…tendría que hablar con ella para confirmarlo, no es que no me gustaría que Harry sea algo mas especial para mi hija, solo es mera curiosidad…_

_-¿Realmente es mera curiosidad? _

_-No tendría que ser así, es curiosidad, solo eso…_

-Ejem, ejem-carraspeo-¿hay algo que quieras contarnos hija?-se sonrojaron.

-¿Co-contarte a-algo?-tartamudeo.

-Si Ginny, eso dije…

-¡No! no, no, no-dijo de manera no muy convincente ya que la Sra. Weasley alzo una ceja- no, no nada mamá.

-¿Segura?

-¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no habría de estarlo?- respondió haciendo ademanes con las manos. El Sr. Weasley miró extrañado a su esposa.

-¿Qué ocu…

-Luego Arthur-sonrió de nuevo-bueno seguro…-en ese momento entro una pareja compuesta por un pelirrojo y una castaña riendo tomados de la mano y ahí entendió el Sr. Weasley:

_-¿Por qué Ron y Hermione están juntos y riendo sin Harry a lado suyo? eso es sumamente raro y…¿Ginny y Harry que hacían tomados de la mano? _

_-Bueno son amigos pero…¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?¿es eso lo que se refería Molly al preguntarle: "¿hay algo que quieras contarnos hija?" se lo preguntare luego…_

La Sra. Weasley también miro a ambas parejas como si fuera un partido de tenis. Era como ver a un a un perro con un gato o un garo y un ratón juntos…Pero lo que no sabían era que de perro y gato, gato y ratón (como quieran) pasaron a ser Luna y Estrellas, Sol y Mar, Nubes y Lluvia, en una palabra: inseparables; hasta que decidió pasarlo por alto-bueno como les iba diciendo-continuo la Sra. Weasley-yo iré a la madriguera ¿alguno de ustedes quiere acompañarme?-dijo mirando a todos.

-Ummm...…yo no Sra. Weasley…

-Dime Molly.

-Esta bien, yo no Molly por que tenia planeado ir a visitar a Teddy y a la Sra. Tonks para avisarles la noticia y también pasar un rato con Teddy…-contesto el de inmediato. La verdad es que eso se le ocurrió recién nada más.

-No hay problema Harry ¿ustedes tres querrán ir también supongo, no es cierto?-los tres asintieron y Ginny dijo:

-Si, si tú quieres…-añadió mirando a su novio.

-¡Claro!

-Ok, pues pueden ir- Ginny se sorprendió de que le dejara ir sin ninguna sin poner peros ni ninguna advertencia-¡pero tengan cuidado!-estaba equivocada…

-Esta bien mamá-dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Y Sra. Weasley ¿a que…? -comenzó Hermione.

-Molly, díganme Molly nos conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y no son extraños como para llamarme Señora Weasley.

-Ok, esta bien, Molly ¿a que hora despertaran todos los caídos?-rectifico Hermione.

-Pues depende de la hora en que se utilice con ellos el hechizo, no recuerdo el periodo de tiempo que se espera después de realizar el hechizo para que despierte y así poder suministrarles las pociones necesarias pero…calculo que a la mañana mas o menos…

-Ah bueno…

-Arthur, creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí por si acaso-dijo la Sra. Weasley a su marido.

-Si, esta bien.

-Bueno entonces será mejor que me vaya chicos. ¡Adiós!

-¡Hasta luego mamá!-dijeron sus hijos.

-¡Hasta luego señora Weasley…!-dijeron Harry y Hermione.

-¡Molly, díganme Molly!-dijo cansinamente esta ya alejándose.

-¡Hasta luego Molly!-dijeron otra vez de forma estúpida ambos.

-¡Hasta luego chicos!-se despidió finalmente Molly.

-Que despedida mas corta…-dijo en sorna Harry. El Señor Weasley se alejaba con una risita.

-¡OH, cállate!-le dijo Hermione golpeándolo con un pequeño puño en su hombro. Todos rieron.

-Bueno desapareceremos en Hogsmeade ¿verdad?-pregunto Ron de manera absurda cuando se dirigían al pueblo.

-Si Ron, ¿Cómo mas íbamos mas a ir?¿caminando?-le contesto cansinamente Hermione. Harry y Ginny pusieron los ojos en blanco.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: El pequeño caballerito

Aparecieron cerca de la casa de Andrómeda Tonks, hicieron una corta caminata hasta la casa y tocaron el timbre. En unos segundos, una mujer muy parecida a Bellatrix Lestrange, pero con un rostro jovial y bonachón abría la puerta:

-¡Hola! pasen, pasen…-dijo al apenas verlos-¡hola Harry! ¿Como estas?

-Muy bien señora Tonks-respondió y se dio cuenta de que tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, pero la mujer siguió hablando como si nada.

-Dime Andrómeda, no eres ningún desconocido como para llamarme de esa manera-dijo como si lo estuviera retando.

-Está bien, Andrómeda.

Los ojos hinchados de la mujer se dirigieron a Ron y a Ginny-y ustedes deben de ser los hijos de Arthur y Molly Weasley ¿cierto?

-Si lo somos-comenzó Ginny-el es mi hermano Ron-señalo a este-y yo soy Ginny.

-Mucho gusto Sra. Tonks-saludo Ron extendiendo su mano.

-El gusto es mío Ron, pero me gustaría que me llames Andrómeda-Ron solo asintió-Y tu debes de ser…-dijo ella mirando a Hermione.

-…Hermione Granger, mucho gusto.

-Encantada, bueno… ¿que hacen ahí parados? entren, entren…están en su casa. Vamos a la sala. Supongo que me vienen a decir algo importante…-dijo ella pensando que le dirían cuando serian los funerales y dejo caer una lagrima recordando a su hija y a su yerno.

-Si, algo muy importante, una muy buena noticia-añadió Harry.

-¿Una buena noticia?-dijo ella muy desconcertada al llegar a la sala-Tomen asiento-dijo amablemente señalando los sillones. La sala era tal y como Harry la recordaba, solo que con un corralito sobre la alfombra, que ser de Teddy-¿quieren beber algo, mientras me dicen la buena noticia?

-No gracias Sra. Tonks…-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡ANDROMEDA! Díganme Andrómeda, por favor…-dijo haciendo que todos se asusten, ya que grito al decir su nombre y se parecía mucho a Bellatrix…

-Si si, Andrómeda…emm…bueno-comenzó Harry mientras Andrómeda lo miraba expectante-les veníamos a decir que…usted podrá volver a ver a Tonks-dijo mirándola a los ojos y ella abría los ojos como platos-a su yerno, Remus y…-la mujer lo tomo de la mano mirándolo también a los ojos pero, esta los tenia llorosos y dijo:

-Podré ver a mi hija, a-a mi que-querida hija…y a mi yerno…

-Si, claro-dijo sonriendo Harry-y podrá estar de nuevo con nosotros, en el mundo por el que dieron su…-pero no pudo terminar por que la mujer lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar en su hombro de felicidad, por supuesto. El le devolvió el abrazo comprensivamente. Hermione, Ginny y Ron sonreían al ver a la Sra. Tonks tan feliz. Luego de unos minutos, por fin se calmo.

-¿Pero…como es que pueden volver a estar con nosotros? ¿Que es lo que harán para poder traerlos a la vida de nuevo?

-Bueno, eso se los podría explicar mejor mis amigos-dijo el señalando a Ron y a Hermione que estaban sentados en el otro sillón y a Ginny que estaba a su lado-¿puedo ir a ver a Teddy? deduzco que esta en su habitación.

-Si claro, sube no hay problema. Es la primera puerta a la izquierda…-dijo ella sonriéndole al ver lo interesado que estaba en su ahijado y también porque seria la primera vez que estaría con Teddy. Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, pensando lo mismo. Ron, como siempre no se dio cuenta de nada.

-Gracias-contesto Harry y se levanto para ir hacia las escalera.

A medida que subía, se sentía más nervioso y ansioso a la vez. Trataba de tranquilizarse porque:_solo veras a tu ahijado, tranquilízate Harry, _se decía a sí mismo, pero seguía igual de ansioso y nervioso.

Llegó al piso de arriba y se dirigió a la puerta de la izquierda. Esta, era de color blanco y colgado, tenia un cartel que cambiaba de colores: azul, celeste, verde…así sucesivamente que decía: Teddy. Harry sonrió y empujo la puerta.

Y allí estaba un niño muy tierno y lindo, se resaltaba el parecido que tenia con sus padres. En ese momento tenia el cabello de color turquesa y estaba amarrándose de los barrotes.

-Hola pequeñín-dijo Harry al verlo. Se acerco al niño y le sonrió-¿Cómo estas?-el niño estiro sus manos para que lo alce. Al principio dudo, ya que nunca había alzado a un bebé, pero lo intentó.

En ese instante había una chica pelirroja mirando la escena. Se escabullo de la sala con la excusa de que iba al baño. El muchacho no se dio cuenta porque estaba oscuro, excepto por una lámpara que estaba lejos de la puerta.

-¿Sabes Teddy? yo soy tu padrino-el niño lo miraba sonriente y jugaba con su cabello que estaba un poquito largo, ya que no pudo cortárselo en su viaje-y siempre te cuidare, te ayudare y estaré ahí para lo que necesites. Que suerte que no correrás la misma suerte que yo, jamás me lo perdonaría…pero igual si te quedabas sin tus padres, yo no iba permitir que la pasaras mal, te haría recordar que tus padres siempre te quieren y que son unos héroes…Te quiero mucho Teddy-lo miro a los ojos con mucho cariño, exactamente iguales a los de Lupin-¿lo ves? apenas unos minutos estoy contigo y siento un cariño enorme por ti y es como si te conociera desde hace tiempo…

La pelirroja sonreía por todo lo que su novio le decía a su ahijado.

Harry se sentó en uno de los pufs con Teddy en brazos. Le agradaba estar con su ahijado, se sentía como si fuera padre y le gustaba…Lo abrazo. Teddy pasó sus bracitos por el cuello de Harry para agarrarse bien. Parecía que entendía todo lo que su padrino le decía. Harry se levanto y comenzó a pasearse por el cuarto prestándole atención, por primera vez, a lo que había allí: la cuna tenia barrotes y era blanca con un móvil de aviones, lunas y estrellas; había una mesa infantil, un cambiador, un armario pequeño, una caja con juguetes; las paredes eran de color celeste y en el techo, cuando las luces estaban apagadas, aparecían estrellas que se movían en rededor, por arte de magia. Todo era infantil y varonil.

Cierta pelirroja, pelirrojo, castaña y una señora escuchaban y miraba por turno lo que pasaba dentro.

-¿Quieres jugar un poco?- le pregunto Harry a Teddy y este como toda respuesta, comenzó a aplaudir con sus manitos. Harry sonrió, por suerte estaría al día siguiente con sus padres y no se quedaría huérfano, como temió. Lo puso en la cuna donde Teddy se sentó y el comenzó a hacer aparecer volutas de humo de distintos colores: verde, rojo, rosa, azul, violeta, turquesa, como lo había hecho su padre con el alguna vez…Teddy trataba de agarrar con sus pequeñas manos e imitaba los colores con su cabello.

Pasaba el tiempo, el niño reía a carcajadas por las caras que le hacia Harry. Este también soltó una sonora carcajada al ver a su ahijado tratando de hacer una de las muecas que mas le gusto. Luego, el niño dio un bostezo ya que había jugado mucho, se encontraba cansado y con sueño. Entonces Harry miro a su reloj y vio que ya eran pasadas las siete de la noche.

-Será mejor que te duermas Teddy-y lo tomo en brazos para hacerlo dormir. Cerró los ojos y se revolvió el pelo cansado mientras paseaba por la habitación para hacerlo dormir.

En eso tres mujeres y el mejor amigo del muchacho que estaba dentro con un bebe en brazos, veían la escena. Las mujeres pensando que era tan lindo y tierno el bebe y felices de ver como padrino y ahijado se llevaban bien. En cambio, el amigo de este lo miraba con curiosidad, nunca había visto a su mejor amigo, con un bebé.

En ese momento entraron Ginny, Hermione, Andrómeda y Ron al cuarto pero Harry no se había dado cuenta. Teddy se quedo dormido en su hombro mientras el le acariciaba el cabello. Se dio cuenta y vio a los cuatro mirándolo y dijo:

-¿Iras con nosotros Andrómeda?

-Si, voy contigo Harry.

-Estupendo, bueno antes de ir quisiera tomar un vaso de agua, por favor.

-Claro, ven conmigo-respondió Andrómeda saliendo del cuarto de Teddy.

-¡Ahora yo lo quiero tener en brazos!-protesto Ginny haciendo puchero y estirando los brazos para que se lo de.

-Esta bien, toma-le dio al bebe profundamente dormido-cuidado con su cabecita-le advirtió Harry como si fuera un experto, no quería que le pase nada…

-Ya…no soy tan descuidada-le respondió ella pero, para su mala suerte, casi cayo por haber pisado un juguete que estaba tirado y al perder el equilibrio, se movió de una manera un poco brusca para los gustos de Teddy que comenzó a llorar. Su cabello cambio a marrón. Ron y Hermione rieron por el "descuido" de ella.

-¿Lo ves? eso era lo que no quería que pasara-dijo Harry fingiendo enfado ya que estaba sonriendo por el "descuido" de su novia-pásamelo, yo lo calmo.

-Harry, no te preocupes, ve a tomar tu vaso de agua mientras yo lo calmo-intervino Hermione.

-¿Segura?

-Si-le pasaron el bebe y lloro mas fuerte-emm…creo que no…-su cabello se torno de un gris muy oscuro.

-Pásamelo-dijo Ron-a ver si yo lo calmo-le pasaron de nuevo el bebe como si fuera el juego de la papa se quema. Este se puso histérico y le estiro el cabello-¡auch!-el cabello de Teddy se puso negro. Estaba muy enojado.

-Ya pásamelo-dijo Harry con los tímpanos a punto de romperse.

L e pasaron a su ahijado. Harry comenzó a pasear nuevamente por el cuarto acariciando la cabecita del bebe y milagrosamente se calmo, de a poquito pero se calmo. Harry miro a sus amigos, aun en su paseo, y sonrió _no puedo creer, no hice ninguna tontería, como pensé que lo haría y Teddy se calma…Espero que en el futuro no sea malcriado por mi…_pensó Harry. El cabello de Teddy cambio a turquesa, por lo visto, su color favorito.

_Es un milagro, _ pensó Andrómeda con el vaso de agua inclinado, a punto de derramarse. Ni ella lograba calmarlo de esa manera, se llevaba bien con su padrino.

-Creo que Teddy será malcriado por Harry-dijo Ron en son de burla.

-Jaja…si claro…-dijo Harry con sarcasmo pero sonrió, eso era justamente lo que estaba pensando.

-¡En serio! Míralo-dijo Hermione- a penases la primera vez que estas con el y se calma solamente contigo… ¡te reconoció!

-¿Quieres alzarlo ahora que esta tranquilo?-le dijo Harry a Ginny.

-¿Y si vuelve a llorar?-dijo ella temerosa.

-Solamente lloro porque lo despertaste…creo -y le entrego a Teddy en sus brazos.

Ella lo tomo y cuido su cabecita. Le pareció ver al bebe mas lindo del mundo. El cabello de este cambio a un naranja, exactamente igual al de Ginny, estaba feliz. Ginny sonrió, la verdad es que todos sonrieron pero Ginny y Harry mas aun. Ella, porque se calmó parecía estar a gusto con ella, jugando con su cabello; El, en cambio, pensaba que su novia se veía muy bien con un bebe y se imagino a Ginny con un niño en brazos, solo que este tenia el cabello negro…_Si, definitivamente quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella…_

-Aquí tienes el agua-le dijo Andrómeda sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y le paso el vaso.

-Gracias-y se sentó en uno de los sillones del cuarto.

-Pásamelo ¡yo quiero alzarlo ahora!-le reprocho Hermione a Ginny.

-No, espera un ratito mas…-decía Ginny mirando a Teddy como si fuera lo más lindo del mundo.

-¡Por favor!-aulló Hermione.

-¡Agh! esta bien-le paso el bebe y apenas se despegó de sus brazos, Teddy comenzó a llorar otra vez y le pasaron a Harry.

Inmediatamente, el bebe se sentó en su regazo y estiro los bracitos para que lo alce, por lo visto no quería estar sentado. Harry le concedió su deseo y dejo su caso de agua a un lado, para atajarlo mejor. Entonces se recostó mientras Teddy se agarraba de su cuello. Su padrino le dijo al oído, muy despacito en un susurro:

-Teddy, ellos solo quieren conocerte, compórtate como un caballerito y salúdalos…pasa la mano a los hombres y da besitos a las mujeres en sus mejillas. Nadie te hará daño, son mis amigos y deja de llorar por que pareces una mandrágora…-ambos rieron del comentario.

Teddy era muy inteligente y parecía como si lo entendiera todo, saco su cabecita, miro a los ojos de su padrino y piso una manito en el cachete de este. El sonrió al mismo tiempo que asentía-vamos, ve a conocerlos y no llores porque de verdad, no me gusta verte llorar…-Teddy se dio vuelta y miro a Hermione sonriendo y estirando los brazos para que lo alce-ven Hermione, ya no llorara-le dijo a su amiga

-¿Estas…seguro?-dijo ella temiendo que llore de nuevo.

-Claro, solo tienes que hablarle y demostrarle que no le harás nada…por que nunca antes te había visto-contesto y le dio un beso en la frente-con esa actitud estoy seguro que será un auror…

-Esperemos que no sea tampoco obsesionado como Ojoloco-dijo Hermione riendo y lo tomo en brazos.

Teddy quiso jugar con su cabello, enmarañándolo aun más. Hermione sonreía y Ron estaba admirando como su novia se llevaba bien con Teddy, le gustaba verla con un pequeño bebe en brazos…_sería una buena madre, _pensaba.

-Bueno creo que tendremos que ir por la Red Flu, porque Teddy no podrá aparecerse ¿o si?-dijo Harry.

-No, creo que no-contesto Ginny.

-¿Te refieres a que no vayamos por la Red Flu o que Teddy no podrá aparecerse?

-A lo segundo-contesto nuevamente ella.

-La chimenea esta conectada a la Red Flu y tengo un poco de Polvos Flu en una cajita, así que mejor vayámonos ya-propuso Andrómeda.

-¿Qué hora acaso es por eso ya anocheció?-pregunto Ron despegando la vista de Hermione y Teddy.

-Las 7:30 de la tarde-dijo Harry mirando su reloj despreocupado, pero luego se dio cuenta: _las siete y treinta, ya anocheció y seguro que ya comenzaron a utilizar los hechizos y los Sres. Weasley me mataran si Ron y Ginny no están ahí_-¡las 7:30!vamos rápido que llegaremos tarde…-exclamo desesperado.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?-replico Hermione riéndose de el.

-¡Pues claro! Si perdí la noción del tiempo…

-Esta bien, tranquilo por la Red Flu llegaremos en un periquete- le dijo Ginny también riéndose.

Ron se reía a carcajadas-Tranquilo colega, pareces un loco alterado…-le dijo Ron cuando pudo pronunciar palabra.

-Muy gracioso-dijo sarcásticamente y agrego para fastidiarlo-pero dime colega ¿quieres ver a tu hermano con vida si o no? Por que a ese ritmo no lo verás…

-¡Es cierto! vamos apresúrense-ya bajaba por las escaleras y gritaba a medida que bajaba-sobretodo tu Ginny, nuestra madre nos matara si no llegamos a tiempo…-todos reían a carcajadas de el que grito-¿Dónde están los polvos Andrómeda?

-¡Y ahora quien es el loco alterado!-le dijo Harry saliendo del cuarto de su ahijado con los demás, pagándole con la misma moneda.


End file.
